Hadji's Magic Furby
by Scullyspice
Summary: Hadji's furby is magical, and chaos insues...


Disclaimer: Hanna-Barbera owns the Quest Team. Tiger Electronics owns Furbys. I am making no profit off of this story, so please don't sue. 

Categories: V, H, DBN HR, Other HR, JJ HR and I 

Archivists: Yes to Suze, everyone else, give me the URL. 

Feedback: Scullyspice@juno.com 

Date: July 12, 1999 

Hadji's Magic Furby

By: Scullyspice

"So, Hadj, what do you want for your birthday?" Jonny asked his best friend. Jonny had already gotten his adoptive brother all the things he could think of in years past. The Sayings of Confucius, statues of Buddha - all the things Jonny could think of he had already given to Hadji! 

"Well, my friend, though material things are worth less than spiritual achievements," Hadji said with an impish grin. "I would like a Furby." 

"A Furby!" Jonny's jaw dropped. 

"A blue one. If it's too expensive, I wouldn't mind if you and Jessie bought it together." 

"Hadj, you are the last person I would ever think would want a Furby." 

"But they're so cute and fluffy! How could you live without one?" 

"Easily, Hadj." Jonny walked out of the room as quickly as he could. Hadji might say some weird things sometimes, but this was too strange for school. 

The next day, Jessie and Jonny went to Wal-Mart, where they were shocked to see that a Furby cost thirty dollars. Luckily, Jessie had brought along Race's VISA, so it didn't set them back too much. They also charged two hundred dollars worth of Episode One toys, but that's another story. 

Once they returned home, they showed the Furby to Race and Benton. Race, currently oblivious to the charges on his VISA, found the Furby adorable. He made a mental note to go out and buy himself one as soon as possible. Benton, who was eyeing the Obi-Wan action figure sticking out of Jessie's bag, made a mental note to go with Race and buy himself one. 

While Race slobbered over the Furby, Benton went off on a mental tangent, where he decided that if he grew his hair out and took to wearing a lightsaber, he could look like Qui-Gon Jinn. Jessie and Jonny were so disgusted by the expensive price tag for what was literally a hunk of plastic and fur that they decided to give Hadji his birthday present early. Hadji was overjoyed by the gift, a blue Furby named Lal-lal that he went into ecstasies of joy and began dancing around the room.

Jessie immediately ran to the phone to make an appointment with her therapist. Jonny followed her and made an appointment with his therapist. When Hadji and Race had a fight over who got to feed the Furby dinner, Jessie and Jonny ran away and barricaded themselves into Jonny's room, where they ended up making out. Finally, they deemed it safe to go out. 

When they stepped into the hall, strange, furry objects overwhelmed them. "What's going on?" Jessie cried as she sunk into the quicksand-like muck. 

"I don't know, but I suspect it has something to do with Furbys." Jonny replied as he struggled to keep his balance. 

Suddenly a booming voice declared, "BRING THEM TO THE GRAND HIGH MAGIC FURBY!!!!" 

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Jonny cried as they were swept upon a wave of Furbys towards the living room. Once inside they were startled to see that Hadji's Furby Lal-lal had grown to over five hundred times its normal size. Standing in the mass of Furbys was Hadji and Race, both wearing Furby-skin loincloths. (Why is it I see Hadji and Race groupies drooling?) 

"BOW DOWN AND SERVE THE GRAND HIGH MAGIC FURBY!" Lal-lal said in the most human voice Jonny had heard come out of a Furby. 

"Never!" Jonny declared, as he started hurling Furbys out of his way. Jessie started kicking the Furbys, trying to clear a path to the door. Suddenly, Benton came leaping into the room, carrying a working lightsaber. 

"Ha, you evil Sith Furbys, did you think you could get away with it? We Jedi are not as stupid as you think!" With that, Benton started slashing at Furbys, his now-long hair flying.

"Go Obi-Wan! Save the Queen!" Jonny and Jessie ran from the room. The Furbys tried to attack them, but they were too quick. They never looked back. 

5 YEARS LATER… 

Hadji still serves the Grand High Magic Furby, along with his willing Harem including Ina-chan, Lesli and the Zin Twins, along with all the other Hadji Groupies. 

Race also serves the Grand High Magic Furby with his willing Harem of Min and Light, along with other Race Groupies.

Jonny and Jessie got married, liberated Benton's stash of lightsabers, went on a year long streak of Furby violence (no one complained) and now host a cable-access show about the dangers of Furbys. They live at their cult retreat in Montana. 

Benton escaped the Furbys, (unlike Qui-Gon) and went to California, where he got a role from George Lucas in the next Star Wars movies. He lives at Skywalker Ranch with Meach, who saw him come through her town and ended up running after him with her suitcase full of Princess Leia costumes. 

The End

NOTE: The Author hopes to assure those reading this story that she was only temporarily insane. She was forced to baby-sit a Furby, and now harbors deep resentment towards them. 


End file.
